Too Quiet , Quite Annoying
by VanillaRibbons35
Summary: A Half-foreigner girl named Junna , Is a very silent girl since her crush busted her when Junna confessed her love to him. Since then , Junna never talked again to anybody , until an annoying boy cam into her life and changed her life FOREVER...
1. Characters

Coding:

Junna Akasawa

Jougo Kuroaki

Kanjiro Takahashi (Junna's First Love)

Hannah Hokaido (Deceased)

Chlea Leyva (Junna's Friend)

Akane Akasawa (Junna's Mom)

Jino Akasawa (Junna's Dad)

George Nero (Jougo's Friend)

Lucifer Gaiden (Jougo's Friend)

Cairo Alvarez (Jougo's Friend)

-more characters to come-


	2. Prologue

Prologue-

Do you ever wonder how cruel it is . . . . .

How cruel it is to speak meaningfully . . . . .

And receive a response with such nonsense ? ? ? ? ?

Oh God , I gave him all . . . . .But this is all that he can give to me.

For once , I talked TOO MUCH . . . . . and after that , I never talked again to someone excluding my family. Even though they're not always around , I feel safe that they appreciate and love me.

Unlike HIM , who ruined my WONDERFUL LIFE , he almost ruined everything , good thing I'm still alive . . . . .I even thought of dying , i tried . . . . . But I'm AFRAID.

Until THIS PERSON came into my life . . . . .

Everything change with just one blink of an eye .

HE changed my life , oh how will I ever thank him , But the more that I think about it , this person is one of a kind. Reckless , Insensitive , and for the record . . . . .INCREDIBLY ANNOYING. I don't kow why he irritates me that much , But one thing explains it.

LOVE , yes. For once I don't believe in such a thing. I don't even thought that even existed between two unlike genders. Two unlike worlds. . . . . Mine is quiet , his is full of passion and thunder rolled together with his aura , a very handsome aura.

I don't know how exactly he changed me. But I know this should all explains it.


	3. Chapter 1

The Way To Say Hi

-"Junna, anata! get up you're gonna be late for school!" (darling)

-"Okaasan . . . . . It's still midnight, I'm still sleepy!" (mom)

-"Just get down here and take your breakfast already!"

-[sigh] "Okay, just a sec!"

Woah... breakfast ? how long am i asleep ? Well, I can't barely see the light outside my window because my room is so dark , I don't want light passing through my window during mornings. Why? because I love say I'm a weird girl with superstitions. I'm a lonely girl , I would say. Even back there at Tokyo , everyone at school are so scared of me. I'm not a gang member or something connected with drugs , it's just that my hobby is very different from other lovey doveying girls. Instead of playing barbie dolls and putting make-ups on, I prefer playing with my toys ; skulls , skeletons , DNA strings (which I bought from the science store) , knives (yeah, I use them for playing with my large voodoo doll 'suck my flesh'. When I suck her arm using the knife, I pour artificial blood over her , Sooo fun!) Oh ! how can i forget my precious Voodoo Doll Junko! She's my best friend , my best best friend. Even though she's just a doll , she still understand my feelings , and whenever that I'm angry to her , she never dare to talk back to me. How sweet , isn't she? That's why I love darkness so much. I feel safer and since then no one dares to enter my room anymore. I'm secure , no disturbance , and only my mom can enter my room. Because I love her so much.

Well , I'm really half japanese half Filipino. Mom is also half-Jap. half-Fil. My dad is pure japanese. My brother is like me and mom. I also have a dog, he's name is Nanu (american eskimo). All this past few years my family loves me so much. I have no friends in school , because they don't want to talk to me , they always thought that I'd kill them (which I won't do , and besides I'm not a cereal killer!). I never talked too much since that day , when I. . . . . . . . . . . NEVERMIND

My mom wanted to go back here in the Philippines for a while , and it's not actually "just for a while". We're gonna stay here for FOUR LOOOONG YEARS! just to manage my mom's business. And it's hard for me to adjust because i don't even know a single person outside except my Filipino relatives. And i'm also starting my senior life TODAY! HELLL WEEEEK!

-"Honey are you still there? c'mon it's the first day of your class , it would be fun"

-"mom, it's not actually fun , I don't know how to cooperate with filipinos , they're the hell different from japanese people right?"

-"yeah but, you'll adjust a little if you DO cooperate"

She said all that without even stopping , and also emphasizing the word "do". well , i can cooperate , if they're not scared of me , because i know that filipinos are very kind and respectful. ( well , let's hope so that students here are like my relatives at Manila).

-"here"

she handed me the plate of rice and beef teriyaki. Ahh~ my favorite!

-"remember to use filipino all the time and avoid using japanese language , it'll make you more weird"[chuckle]

Yeah , she's right , as long as if someone understands me. That'll be hopeless. Mom is sooooo rude to me this morning!

-"mom!"

-"hahahaha! biro lang , sige kain ka na , you're gonna be late na!"

-"hai." (yes)

Woooh~ finally , as I set foot outside , I thought of something that really irritates me. -What if nag-shuffle kami , boy and girl alternate , gosh...di ko ata kakayanin , Don't think about it Junna , don't!-

-"sayonara !" (goodbye)

my mom said as I waved my hand. I started commuting and paid the man. Then sinabi ko kung saan ako bababa.

Sa exclusive school nga pla ako mag-aaral ,which starts today. Urggghh , i'm so pissed of , dahil alam kong maraming flirts sa school ko sa tokyo dati. At plus , exclusive school din yun , natatakot na tlga ako. Baka kasi ma-kick-out ako kpag nlaman nilang weirdo ako. shieeet! I WANNA DIE ALREADY !.


	4. Chapter 2

My First Day

As I got down galing sa trike , I was amazed of what I saw. My school , a very exclusive school , IT ROCKS! ang laki , sobra ... even bigger compared to that school in Tokyo that I used to go. Mukhang mai-inlove ako dito sa pilipinas! and ganda ng facade nung school , siguro talagang pinagplanuhan 'to. all i can say is 'WOW" , i never thought that it's this big!

As I enter the front gate , I'm welcomed by the guard. This is the very first time that he sees me and he's already scared? I mean c'mon , what's wrong with me?

-"G-Goo-Good Morning" [scared face]

-"Ahh , Good Morning din po" [bow without even smiling] [shy]

Medjo nagtaka nga yung guard sa ginawa ko , ahahah! naalala kong nasa Pilipinas nga pla ako. Bayaan mo na. As I entered , Oh no. First day and I saw flirts already? FIRST THING IN THE MORNING? MY GOOD-FOR-SLEEPING MORNING? Sabi ko na ngaba kaya ayokong pumasok ehh. Ganito agad reaction nila sakin. Una yung guard , pero hindi ko nalang sha pinansin. Tapos ngayon naman 'tong sasalubong sakin? pagtataray ng apat na magagandang babae? I know, I know. Mahilig ko kasing puriin yung mga taong magaganda ang lahi , kahit na tinatarayan oh kaya iniisnab nila ako. I adore them , Because I know that there's no gagging way na magiging katulad ko rin sila.

-"ang gaganda nila!" [faint]

-"ah-uhm , may sinasabi ka ba?" [snob]

Sabi nung pinakamaganda sa kanilang apat. Sha ata yung leader nila ehh , I don't want to fight! I don't want to start a fight either! hell no!

-"uhh , wala po."

-"uyy ang galang-galang naman nia! hahaha! walang palag satin yan noh!

-"anuba! tigilan nio nga sha!"

May biglang pumagitna samin , ang ganda rin nia , para shang damsel in distress. Pero bakit kaya nia ako pinagtanggol sa apat nayun?

-"Aba! sawang-sawa na nga ako sa mukha mo , andito ka na nmn? kung san-saan ka talaga sumusulpot ano?

-"I said stop it? you should respect newbies here! wala kayong modo!" [death glare]

Gusto ko shang tulungan , pero natatakot akong makita talaga nila kung ano ako! kung ano yung tunay na anyo ko sa likod ng big glasses chaka pagkahaba-habang bangs ko na to!

-"Ayan ka nanaman , nagtatali-talinuhan.

-"Bakit? kaya nyo ba akong tapatan?"

-"Gusto mo ng sampal?

-"T-tama na..."

Sabi ko bigla pero away parin sila ng away. Hindi ata nila ako narinig. Ayoko sanang magalit ng husto. But they left me no choice.

-"Anong sa-"

-"Tama na sabi ehh!" [gloomy death glare]

Sumigaw ako ng malakas , good thing walang mashadong nakarinig , maaga pa kasi , wala pang time. Pero laking gulat ko nalang na biglang nagtilian yung mga babae tapos biglang lumayo/ tumakbo papalayo ,,,, natakot ata! I may add that they we're also crying.

-"Woah! ang galing mo naman! , and for the second time ikaw lang ang nagpatakbo sa kanila ng ganon-ganon na lang!"

Second time? hindi kaya sha yung tinutukay nyang first timer na nanakot dun sa four girls na yun?

-"A-he-he , thank you , ayaw ko naman kasing magsimula ng away dito , lalo na that I'm new here. So i'm a total stranger.

-"Hindi , wala yung ginawa mo kanina , sanay narin kasi mga staff dito ehh , marami kasing mga war-freak dito , lalo na yung mga bigatin , and those four girls are some examples of those. they won't stop until nakakita sila ng katapat nila.

-"ahhh... "

-"By the way , ako nga pala si Chlea , Chlea Leyva , and you?"

-"I'm Junna , Junna Akasawa."

-"Oh , Japanese , eh?"

-"yeap. Nice meeting you " [smile]

-"hahaha! nice meeting you too , Junna! "

That's weird. Sha lang unang tao na nginitian ko for the past four years. hindi ko alam kung bakit , pero feeling ko friendly talaga sha , hindi nga sha natakot sakin , siguro sadyang matapang nga lang sha. Well , nakita ko naman , how she blew those girls' head off.

-"Teka , ano ngabang section mo , baka sakaling magkita pa tayo."

I handed her over my schedule and she started looking at it. Then I suddenly heard a squeal from her.

-"Oh mY! Junna , magkasection pala tayo!"

-"Oh , Really?" [grin]

-"pero how old are you na ba? parang kasing idad mo lang yung pinsan kong nag-aaral dito ehhh. Junior High school kasi sha."

-"uhmmm , I'm actually 14 years old."

-"pero senior kana? wow. you look young as your age." [shock]

-"Maaga po kasi akong nag-aral ng nursery ehh. Pinilit po kasi ako ni mommy."

-"Oh how cute! , pero hindi mo dapat mag PO noh! halos magkaidad lang kaya tayo! 1 year lang age gap mo samin noh!.

-"Oh , in that case , i'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

-"Oh, nevermind that , starting today , wag ka na sanang magulat kung nag-o-over react nanaman ako , ganon kasi ako. Palagi kasi akong nagugulat. Tara na! baka malate pa tayo." [radiant smile]

-"Ma-mabushi~!" [saliva dropped down] (So radiant~!)

-"huh?" okay ka lang? ano yun?"

-"ahh , wala. Let's go."

KRING

KRING

Snap out of it Junna , you're being ridiculous in front of this beautiful lady. An Ugly lady like you should'nt talk to angels , you know that right?

I know but , she is the only possible friend that i can have.

But you knew that if someone saw her with you , she'll get embarassed by they're laughs and there is a way that she'll leave you alone , with no friend at all.

trust me! I'll protect myself from her.

-"Junna? hello , Junna!"

-"Ahh , Huh?"

Yeah that's me. talking to myself again. ganyan kasi ako kapag wala sa isip. Hindi ko napansin na kinakausap na pala ako ni Chlea kanina pa.

-"excuse me , What are you saying again?"

-"sabi ko kung saan ka nakatira ngayon."

-"Ahhhh , Sa may Agoncillo townhomes."

-"oh malapit lang dito. malapit lang ako siguro sa inyo , because your subdivision is next to mine."

-"I guess we can meet sometime."

-"Junna , wanna Slumber party tonight?"

Medjo matagal din bago ako nakasagot sa kanya , unang-una :

1. Hindi ko pa sha mashadong kilala.

2. Hindi pa kami ganon ka-close.

3. We have no contact to each other , ngayon lang kami nagkakilala.

4. Baka maligaw ako sa kanila.

5. Baka magsama pa sha ng ibang hindi ko kilala , at meron din naman sigurong mga tao sa bahay niya.

Pero the more na iniisip ko , mas nangingibabaw parin yung instinct ko na gusto kong sumama. kaya ayun , napapilit narin ako.

-"hahaha , okay , deal."

.


	5. Chapter 3

My New Habitat

-"There it is!"

I know na pinagtitinginan kami ng mga tao. Ang daming taong nakatitig kay Chlea. Lalo na mga lalake. Pero yung ibang mga babae nakasimangot nung dumating kami . nung nakita nila ako , bigla silang nanlambot. Hindi ko alam kung bakit , pero they started to close their eyes. uUghh , I know that I'm ugly , so don't show it to me like I don't know it myself. I started seeing Chlea waving to the boys. hindi ko alam na may pagka Lan** pala sha noh. But that's okay , friendly naman siya , and siguro matalino pa , hindi gaya ko. . . . . . . . . USELESS.

And then I realized , Chlea is the boss here. Some of the boys gave respect to her , and even called her "BOSS" nervously. I feel sorry for the guy. Nag sorry sha kay Chlea kasi nabangga nya 'to sa . . . . . ahh , wag ko nang sabihin , pero I'll give you a clue . . . . . sa bandang taas. Medjo nag blush nga yung lalake ehh , at that moment nainis ako bigla , buti nalang napigilan ko sarili ko. Wala kasi shang respeto sa harapan ng babae. And not just a simple girl , but a maiden made with beauty. He should know that. Parang boss nga ata si Chlea sa school na to , take note hah , sa 'school na 'to' . and not even that , also girls who hated her so much , we're forced to bow in front of her , at first a thought they we're japanese people lost here in the Philippines , but I noticed that they are like praising Chlea. Wow , good for her , they respect her like that. I like here in the Philippines , too much respect are felt by other people. Sana ako rin , di katulad sa tokyo , hindi ka nga pinapakialaman , wala naman silang respeto sa'yo. [sigh]

-"eto na nga siguro yun."

-"Junna , here we are! , section natin!"

-"hoho , amazing!"

Chlea started looking at me , and I know that she can see the craving in my eyes , ang laki ng classroom! wow , anubayan... nai-igno na naman ako , para school lang , may bahay naman ako ah! before I even noticed , bigla na palang tumahimik yung classroom namin , simula nung dumating kami. Teka, ang alam ko maingay tong mga 'to kanina ehh. Is there something wrong? Gosh ! They're irritating me!

-"May problema ba ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !" [evil glare with matching death grin]

-"ahhh! she's scary!"

-"Wahhhh! I'm in hell!"

-"No way she exist!"

-"a ghost!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-"hey, hey...guys calm down , she's not a ghost. She's new here."

-"Nice meeting you." [death glare]

-(all) "N-Na-Nice T-to meet y-you too. a-he-he-he." [canine smile]

Hayyy! I know I'm not good at greetings , especially that I'm not old here , but they sure are non-humorous classmates. I can't imagine that I'll stay here for a gagging year. I'm sure i'll get humiliated alot.

I'm surprised , because almost all of my classmates here today are sooooo handsome , sooooo cute , sooooo irresistable , sooooo pretty , and soooo~ wait ! snap out of it ! ! what am I ? a perverted witch! no , not again !

-"shieeet ! si Ms. pastor!

One of our classmates said. Ms. Pastor? baka yun ung adviser namin... mukhang strict sha.

-"Halika Junna , tabi tayo sa likod."

-"P-pero chlea , nakakatakot ya-

-"Anong sabi mo?" [evil stare]

-"W-wala naman." [grin]

-"Halika na Junna."

-"okay"

Nung naglalakad na ako , shieet tahimik talaga silang lahat. Parang ako lang. Kay Chlea lang naman ako madaldal ehh. madaldal din kasi sha ehh. Pero nung nasa bandang huli na kami , may nakatitig saking lalake , ewan ko kung sino , eh bago lang naman ako dito noh.

But , I kinda' admit , he's cute , but he's more like a badboy to me. parang nag blush nga ako ehh nung nagkatinginan kami. but I think he didn't notice me looking at him straight to the eye. because of my old-fashioned-long-length bangs.

Pero nagulat nalang ako ng biglang nagsalita yung lalaki nung nakaupo na kami.

-"WHO'S THIS?"


	6. Chapter 4

Bad Boy In MY CLASS

-"SINO 'TO?

-"UHMM , JOUGO? can you please shut it ? I can barely start my discussion."

-"Uhh , yes Miss Pastor."

-"okay , now then. Speaking of , since almost all of you are old students of this school , may I introduce to you your new classmate this schoolyear. Junna Akasawa., Junna , please , in front."

-"yes miss. . . . . . . . . . . . . Hi good morning too you all , fellow clasmates and Miss pastor. My name is Junna Akasawa and i'm 14 years old. I live at Agoncillo TownHomes , Blk 30 lot 5 , Dungeon Street. For some information that I'm pleased to tell , I'm originally living in Japan with my Family. I'm not used to your tradition of cooperation so I'm open to know you all well., thank you."

-"Thank you for that very wonderful and long speech of yours , miss akasawa. Now then , you may have your seat."

-"thank you very much."

No matter what I do , I can't get the hell out of their anxiousness. I hear some students murmuring about me a few seconds ago. Godd ! backstabbers.

-"Hmmp, no matter , panget parin sha para sakin! long bangs? eewww! so manang."

-"yeah , 14 years old and she already looked so old"

-"hahaha! a granny kindergarten , look at her long pigtails! pity"

o_o" My ears twitched as a heard them.

-"Ugly eh? I . DON'T . CARE . GOT IT? [3 strong pokes of my index finger down to my palm]

-"uhhh , y-yes . .. . . wahh!" (OnO)

-"good for you." [Poker face]

Did I scared them , Oh no. This is not good. But more worse , that badboy over there is still starring at me , but this time i'm no more blushed. He's look is getting may galit ata sha sakin. pero hindi ko naman sha kilala ahh!. But still Iacted firm and steady. Feeling cool lang Junna , makaka-alis ka rin dito mamayang uwian.

-" Hoy ikaw, wag kang lalapit sakin ahh! pag ako hinawakan mo agad-agad ng walang paalam , BUGBOG SARADO KA SAKIN'

-"At bakit naman ako hahawak sayo , bakit? ballpen ba kita? ang payat mo kaya! walang magkaka gusto jan sa katawan mo noh! Stick-o!"

-"Aba! anak ng-"

-"Stop it! you two! it's just the first day of classes and you're going wild again , huh jougo?" (yung Jougo nia is as in "Jugo-" ganun yung pag pronounce.)

-"Sorry miss! i'll not do it again!" -ME

-"Pssshhh" -JOUGO

Wala palang galang 'to si Jougo? ako lang palang may ganang mag sorry.

-"It's okay junna , it's not you're fault. and besides , You two are cute together when you're fighting."

^u^ - Miss Pastor

O.O -Me

-"Whaa-" [speechless]

- "hayaan mo na Junna , Ganyan talaga si miss pastor , palabiro , akala mo lang mataray yan."

Bulong sakin ni Chlea sa likod.

-"ahh ganun ba , parang ganun na nga siguro noh , hahah! speechless much ako , nakakahiya."

-"Okay class , let me start my word.-

Habang nagdi-discuss na si Ms. pastor sa harapan , may biglang siningit si jougo.

-"Chlea , Pede ba tayong mag hang-out ngayong gabi , kahit may kasama ka mamaya , okay lang sakin."

Aba! may soft spot din pala tong si Jougo , kahit di ko pa sha mashadong kilala , ehh alam ko namang badboy siya ehh. He asked Chlea with pleading eyes. Naku kapag sinabi ni chlea na may Slumber party kami mamayang gabi , siguradong magagalit 'tong si jougo.

-'hindi pwede ehh."

-"Bbakit naman?" [pacute sad face]

-"Kasi magkasama kami-"

-"NINO?"

-'Patapusin mo nga muna ako!...

Jougo nodded.

No... Don't say it , no! sa tingin palang ni jougo , parang mapapatay na nia yung makakasama ni Chlea mamaya! I'M SO DEAD!


	7. Chapter 5

-"kasi kasama ko si Junna mamaya! baket ba! Eh akala ko ba kahit may KASAMA ako?"

-"Y-Yang panget na yan! pero baket?" [pout]

-"I would like to take company with her because she's new here , alam mo naman mga TAO DITO , walang balak kaibiganin mga new students."

-"e? natural , transfer sha ehh...wala naman atang kakilala dito yan."

Pinipilit kong wag pakinggan sinasabi nila , pero dumating na rin sa point na punong-puno na ako , and he even kept on saying that i'm gagging UGLY , hello? hindi nya ba alam na nandito ako? KATABI NG KAUSAP NYA?

-"EH-HM , ahh , Chlea , Mas tama pa ngang kayo nalang magsama mamayang gabi , so I can lend you more privacy..." [sad effect]

-"Okay ka lang Junna? nag-promise ako sayo na matutuloy slumber party natin mamaya diba? i'll not break my promise."

-'Chlea naman ehh ,, sabi na nga niya na ayaw na daw nyang umattend...ayaw mo nun? magkakaroon tayo ng privacy. . . . . . . . . . . . . sa , , , isa't , . . . . . . . . ISA? tayo . . . .lang . , , , , DALAWA ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? [flirting look]

-"ABA jOUGO SUMUSOBRA KA NA HA? hindi ka ba nahihiya dito kay junna? andito lang sha ohh? chaka pwede mo naman shang tawagin sa pangalan nya ehh?"

-"No I'm not calling her by her name , I don't even know her name at all!"

-"but she just introduced herself lately? ba-"

-"Chlea i'm not going , I insist.

-"But..."

-"yess!" [jougo's big grin]

-"that's it ! kung ayaw mong sumama , edi isasama ko mga katropa ni jougo mamaya , para marami na tayo , you can go too Jougo."

-"hala? sasama din yang babaeng yan! ayoko nga! ang weird nya! pati bakit mga katropa ko pa isasama mo mamaya?"

-"Ayaw mo bang sumama oh gusto?"

-"sasama na nga ako eh!

-"p-pero-"

-"walang pero pero junna , You're coming sa ayaw at sa gusto mo."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T STAY IN A ROOF WITH THAT SMUTHER! HE'S LIKE A GOOOOONN! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!


	8. Chapter 6

Not Good

Jougo

Bwisit talaga! mamaya , aabangan ko talaga yang babaeng yan kapag break na , sisiguraduhin kong walang makakakita samin. Bwuahahaha! [evil laugh]

Bakit? , kasi , wala lang , nawi-weirdohan lang ako dun sa babaeng yun , ayaw ko pa naman ng mga taong tahimik , lalo na kapag babae yun? naku , nakakairita lang kasama. Alam kong hindi pa kami close , pero makakasama ko naman sha mamayang gabi sa slumber party ni Chlea. Ggrrrhhhh , ano ngabang gagawin ko para mawala na yang babaeng yan?

KRING*

KRING*

-"okay class , enjoy your breaktime."

Yes! makakalapit na rin ako sa babaeng yan ! Teka , ano ngabang pangalan nito? sadako nalang kaya itawag ko sa kanya , kamukha naman kasi sha ni sadako ehh , mahaba bangs , tapos maputla lagi , at HINDI PA NAGSASALITA ! pero I wonder what she looks like.

Habang naglalakad sha palabas ng classroom para mag locker , sinusundan ko sha. -sige lang sadako, enjoy your time habang may oras ka pa , mamaya , mamamatay ka na. sigurado yan. - :)

-"Hoy ! Sadako !"

As expected , hindi lumilingon , may pagkabingi ata 'to ehh!

-"Hoy! Oo , ikaw ! sadako!

-"Huh? Ahhhhh!"

Nung napansin nya na nakatingin ako sa kanya ng masama , bigla shang sumigaw at tumakbo , teka , ano bang meron sakin?

-"Huli Ka! hindi ka na makakawala sakin ngayon!" [evil laugh]

-"bitawan mo 'ko! bata pa ako , please! I beg you!"

Bago pa sha makawala sakin , dinala ko agad sha sa comfort room. kaya ko sha dinala don (don't think of something nasty) kasi alam kong kahit sumigaw sha , walang makakarinig sa kanya. I pushed her inside. Bigla shang naupo sa may sink , ako naman nakahawak sa pader. Ang awkward nga ng position namin ehh , nandidiri ako ! Tapos bigla kong nilapit mukha ko sa leeg nya , amoy vanilla fields sha , my favorite perfume flavor.

-"Please jougo , stop it!"

-"Why should I? makiusap ka muna kay Chlea na hindi ka makakapunta mamaya sa slumber party , kundi , baka ano pang magawa ko sa'yo dito" [melting look]

Unti-unti kong hinaplos bewang niya , may curve din pala 'to ahh , anyway , mapipilitan din 'to maya-maya.

-"Nnnnn! wag kasi!"

Unti-unti kong hinalikan leeg nya , I just can't resist the smell , ang bango!. Ayy shiieet! Mali 'tong ginagawa ko , alam kong lalayuan na ako ni Chlea , nung pumayag na sha , bigla ko nang tinigil.

-"Oo nah! sige na nga ehh! paalisin mo na ako! nasa male's room kaya ta'yo!"

HAHA! GOTCHA'!

May biglang lumabas galing sa shower room. Shiieet mga katropa ko! baka anong isipin nila kapag nakita nila akong naka cover dito kay sadako!

-"oy ! Jougo pre! Anong ginagawa NIYO dito?" [pointing to junna]

-"Ahh Ehh , May iuutos lang ako dito pre."

-"Pupunta kami ng cafeteria , sasama ka ba?"

-"Hindi , sige sunod nalang ako , tatapusin ko pa 'to. '

-"Ingat ka lang jan jougo , baka may makakita sa inyo dito."

-"Hindi sige , wala yan"

-"Sige , uyy ate , ingat ka sa kanya ahh." [smirck]

THUMP [DOOR CLOSES]

-"Urgghhh , magkakaugali siguro kayo ng mga katropa mo noh! Bitawan mo nga ako!"

-"Gawin mo muna yung sinasabi ko sayo kanina , kung hindi mo gagawin yun ng may effort , patay ka talaga sakin , mas matindi pa dito magagawa ko sa'yo!"

-"Opo!"

-"Good! alis nah!"

Nung pagkasabi ko non bigla agad sha tumakbo , ang bilis nyang tumakbo ahh , natakot siguro nang sobra sakin , huh! dapat lang aba! Master ata ako sa pananakot sa mga babae , lalo na dun sa apat na babaeng yun , nakakairita sila , palagi nila akong . Teka , ipapakilala ko nga pala mga kaibigan ko.

*George Nero:

-Tahimik

-Feeling cool

-Passionate

=sha kung baga tumatayong Leader namin.

*Lucifer Gaiden:

-Funny

-Feeling cute

-Pa-cute

-Sweet

=lagi sha yung inaasar sa grupo na mukhang babae. Sobra-sobra kasi pagka cute nya.

*Cairo Alvarez

-Mahangin

-Feeling hot and sexy

-Caring

=sha lang talaga yung mahangin saming apat , sha kasi pinaka bigatin samin , kahit na lahat naman kaming apat mayayaman , sha parin pinaka mayaman sa'min. Chaka sha rin yung kilalang laging namimigay ng pera , he doesn't care at all naman ehh.

. . . . . . . . .

AKO? TSSSSSS.

*Jougo Kuroaki

-Bad Boy

-Feeling handsome

-Annoying

=sa aming apat , ako lang talaga yung super ang ingay. non-stop lagi bibig ko pag-nakikipag away. sabi nga nila parang babae daw ako ehh , pero hindi ko nalang pinapansin yun. Hindi naman ako sumasama sa mga fraternity , FYI ,I'm just a bad boy in the outside , but in the inside , may soft spot talaga ako kay Chlea. Sha kasi ideal girl ko ehh , sexy , matapang , astig , matalino , chaka maganda! ako din laging napapagalitan ni master nero. Lagi kasi akong sumasaway sa mga rules namin. Lalo na pagdating sa girls. Di kasi ako caring sa mga babae , kahit nabangga ko pa , pagtatawanan ko pa , kasi halos lahat ng babae dito , may gusto sakin. . . . . . MALIBAN KANINO?

Maliban Kay Sadako. OO , unang-una palang , alam ko nang wala talaga shang gusto sakin. Ewan ko ba dun , may boyfriend na ata , pero imposible , ang panget kasi nya , mukhang multo!

Teka , kailangan kong mahanap yung white lady na yon , baka kung anong sabihin niya kay Chlea! PATAYYYYY !


	9. Chapter 7

Humiliated Again

Junna

Nakakainis talaga ! sa dinami-dami ba naman ng magagawa niya sakin ganun pa ? So nakakahiya talaga yun ! hindi ako maka-get-over! ehh sino ba namang hindi ? flirts , maybe , pero hindi naman ako ganun , tapos nakita pa ng mga katropa nya , good thing hindi kami mag-kakasection , kundi buking ako , I mean KAMING DALAWA ! Shhhit Head , I wanna kill him , and rip his soul to death. Nyahahaha! [horrible laugh]

But first , I need to find Chlea , I won't waste my remaning time , kasi alam kong hinahabol ako ngayon nung ungas na yun , oh hindi kaya , hinahanap niya si chlea , baka ano pang masaba niya sa kaniya , I don't want this worse , got to stop it right away!

Cairo

-"teka , master nero , bakit mo ba kami pinatawag?"

-"tsss. , pinatawag kasi tayong tatlo ni chlea , may importante daw na sasabihin"

-"ano naman kaya yun boss?"

-"hindi ko rin alam , ! BAKIT BA KANINA PA KAYO NAGTATANONG SAKIN !"

-"ehh , s-sorry po boss."

WOOOSSSHHH~!

-"Aray ko naman , dahan-dahan la-!"

-"sorry po , nagmamadali ak- haaa! , oh no! kayo yung-"

-"anong ginagawa mo dito ate? okay ka lang ba? sorry ahh !" [Cairo's cute smile]

-"ahh o-okay lang ako , sige , nagmamadali k-kasi a-ako ehh , mauna na a-ako"

-"okay bye!"

-"teka boss , di ba sha yung babae sa c.r. kanina?"

-"edi tapos na pala sila ni jougo! , ang bilis naman " [smirck]

Sinabi ko yun habang tinitiis ko yung sakit nung bangga nung babae kanina , ang sakit parin hanggang ngayun , ang lakas naman nya , siguro sa bilis lang ng takbo yun. . . . . . . pero nakakatakot parin ichura niya ehh . Oh ! goosebumps again!"

-"Tumigil ka nga diyan Cairo , Lumalandi ka nanaman !"

-"Lucifer , please don't bother Cairo , you two always start a meaningless fight!"

-"s-sorry po boss."

-"s-sorry po boss"

Pero I wonder kung bakit ganon-ganon nalang umasta yang si Jougo , hindi naman sha mahilig sa mga babae , kasi his heart is already set on Chlea , his ideal girl daw. I don't know , bakit kaya niya napili yung ganong klaseng babae? Nakakatakot kaya sha , kamukha pa ni sadako , ehhhh , creepy! snap out of it Cairo!

-"ayun sila boss!"

-"alam ko!"

Hindi ko namalayang nandito na pala kami sa may cafeteria. Ang bilis naman ata , kanina andun palang kami sa may corridor , malalayo kasi mga destinasyon dito sa school , ang laki kasi mashado ehh! I hate it kapag lagi akong nauutusan , maliban sa pagkalayu-layo ng mga classroom , palagi pang may mga nakasulpot na mga babae sa likod ko palagi ! Hayyy ! minsan inisip kong wag nang maging gwapo , hindi naman sa nagmamayabang ako noh.

-"ano nanaman bang iniisip mo Cairo?"

-"Chlea?"

-"hindi ka ata nakikinig ehh!"

-"ahh sorry."

-"hayy , a man of imagination ka talaga , teka , nakita niyo ba kung nasaan sina Jougo? may nakita ba kayong babaeng mahaba ang buhok na pigtails and naka glasses?"

-"ayy oo , magkasama nga sila ehh!

-"oo , nakita naming nasa c.-"

Bago ko pa tapusin yung sinasabi ko , may biglang tumakip na kamay sa bibig ko , hindi ko alam kung sino , pero familiar yung amoy nya sakin , Vanilla Fields , sooo fragrant.

-"ahh-hehe , hinahanap mo ba ako , Chlea , hindi ko nakita si Jougo ehh."

Bigla naman shang tumingin saming tatlo , gazing a you-should-not-tell-her look.. *GULP* hell yes , she really looks like sadako ! nasa taas ko kasi yung mukha niya ehh , natural , tinatakpan niya yung bibig ko , kaya naka gapos sha sakin , pero nung tinaas ko yung tingin ko , bigla kong nakita yung nakatago niyang mata , AHHHHHH!

-"I-ikaw? b-bakit ? - AHHH!

-"MULTO !

-"ALISSSSSS! BAD LUCK!

-"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! ano ba? hindi ba kayo titigil? nakakahiya kay Junna oh? halos buong araw , ganyan nalang lagi ang bungad sa kaniya , wala manlang kayong magandang masasabi sa kaniya? mahiya naman kayo guys , she's a transferee !

-"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH~SORRY , JUNNA!

Sabay-sabay naming sinabi sa harap niya , pero nagulat nalang kami nung ;

-"sorry ahh , nalate ako sa meeting natin , inutusan pa kasi ako ni Miss Baltazar ehh!"

Miss Baltazar? ehh naabutan pa nga namin si Miss Baltazar sa may faculty room kanina ehh , nag good afternoon pa nga kami ! , This is not good , pareho silang nagsisinungaling , parehong di tugma mga sinasabi nila , ehh magkasama naman sila kanina ! How the hell did that happen? may teleport ba silang dalawa? there is no freaking way!

-"okay lang yun , hindi panaman kami nagsisimula ehh..., upo na kayo ni Junna"

-"haa? tabi kami?"

-"EHH ANO NAMAN? MAY MASAMA BA DON? AND BESIDES , THERE'S NO VACANT CHAIR LEFT !"

-"tsk."

And I also noticed that nanginginig 'tong si junna , on the other hand , naninigas naman 'tong si Jougo , may nangyari kaya kaninang , hindi namin totoong nakita? How intimate , parang nahihiya sila sa isa't isa ! gusto ko sanang mag-tanong .. kaso baka kung anong magawa sakin ni Junna , natatakot na ako , but then I decided na ako nalang yung mag start nung meeting , since no one ever talked mula nung pagka dating ni Jougo.

-'so , ano ba kasi yung pag-uusapan natin dito?"

.

.

.

-"it's simple , we're having our SLUMBER PARTYYY TONIGHT~!

^,^ - Chlea

=.=" -Junna

-,- -Jougo

OnO -Me

+_+ -Lucifer

#.# -George

Slumber party? TONIGHT ? anong ibig sabihin niya? alam niya naman siguro kung ilang taon na kami diba? baka kasi , baka- may - MANGYARING KABABALAGHAN MAMAYANG GABI ! BATA PA AKO EHH!


	10. Chapter 8

Preparation

Junna

Ughhh , hindi ko akalaing matatapos pala first day ko , it feels like it took months for me to handle this day , tapos may slumber party pa kami mamayang gabi , how exhausting ! sana nga hindi ako payagan ni Mommy na pumunta kayna Chlea , sigurado akong pagtitripan ako nina Jougo dun ! Waahhh!

-"Mom! I'm home~!"

-"Ate!"

-"Jeco? , nasan si mommy?"

-"Umalis daw sabi ni daddy , may binili lang daw na grocery saglit..."

-"ahhh , ehh mag-gagabi na ahh? bakit ngayon lang niya naisipan bumili?"

-'Ewan ko nga ate ehh , basta ako , pinahabol ko nalang yung Hello Panda ko :)))"

-"Ayy ! bakit hindi mo sinabi na ako din?"

-"haha! bukas nalang , ate , halika na kain na tayo !"

-"teka , may dinner na? bakit , anjan na ba si daddy?"

-"opo , kanina pa.."

-"oohhh. . . . . "

How strange. Hindi naman sila gan'to dati , kapag we're visiting Manila. . . . . . I wonder WHY , psssh , andami ko pang iisipin , pero andami ko ding assignments na gagawin , but that's okay , marami naman akong magagawang excuse kay mommy para hindi nya ako pasamahin sa slumber party mamaya. . . . :)))))

While I'm eating my dinner biglang...

*TOOT-*TOOT

*TOOT-*TOOT

Nag-vibrate ka , isa lang ibig sabihin niyan , nag text nanaman sakin si Chlea... sana naman ...Oh No! eto na nga kinakatakutan ko ehh!

From : Chlea Leyva

Junna ! anong oras kayo pupunta dito? ayyyiiieee ! excited na ako :))))

Maybe you're wondering why i'm attending , AGAIN. Hindi kasi namin napilit si Chlea na hindi na ako sumama , kahit si Jougo kakampi ko , ayaw parin bumigay nitong si Chlea . Sabi kasi niya para daw sakin yung party ngayong gabi , para makilala ko daw silang lahat. Hayy , ayos talaga... Pano ko kaya sasagutin 'tong si Chlea? Hindi nalang muna ako mag-rereply :)

-"Junna?"

-"Mom's home!"

-"Oy , sabi sakin ni Rose may slumber party daw kayo mamaya ! kaya namili na kami ng kakainin nyo dun :)"

-"Ma naman ehh! may assignments pa akong gagawin ! chaka ang dami kong ginawa kanina , magpapahinga pa ako !" [pout]

-"Oh ! , edi gawin mo yang lahat dun sa bahay nina Chlea!"

-"teka ma , pano mo nga pala nakilala mama ni Chlea? chaka pano mo rin nakilala si Chlea?"

-"ano kaba ! sha yung sinasabi ko sa inyo dati na bestfriend ko sa trabaho ! , hanggang ngayon kami parin magpartner sa business .."

Patay! kapag sinabi ni mommy , that means she really meant it , wala nang atras-atrasan ! wrong timing naman pagpunta namin dito ! as in wrong timing talaga !

-"kumain ka na jan , you wait here habang hinahanda ko mga gamit mo haa , wag mashadong excited.."

-"Ma ~!"

-"haha! okay lang yan Junna , at least nga may nagyayaya sayong mag slumber party ehh , basta mag-iingat ka lang dun haa , ayaw kong may mabalitaan akong hindi maganda pag uwi mo bukas! got it?"

-"yes , ma."

Why? WHY? why is this happening to me !

*TOOT_*TOOT*

From : Chlea Leyva

Oy Junna? ready ka na? halika na dali ! andito na sila !

Hala ! ang bilis naman ata! pero hanggang ngayon nalilito parin ako sa bahay ni Chlea , ang daming pasikot-sikot na streets ! magpapasama nalang siguro ako kay Ate Bette (yaya namin).

-"Oh Junna , baka nandun na silang lahat , bilisan mo na , teka isasama mo ba 'tong si Junko?

-"oo naman po ma!"

-"oh sige na , papasama ka ba sa ate bette mo?

-'opo ma.."

.

.

-"bye"

Ughhh , here , I 'm in front of her door... relax Junna , doorbell , and then smile :)

-"Oh , Junna ! why are you late?"

-"namili pa kasi si mommy ehh"

-"ayy , oo nga pala ! halika , pasok ka !"

-"sige , bye ate bette.:)"

-"ingat ka jan baby girl"

-"Ate ~!"

-"haha joke..bye na"

.

Oh my , I'm now in shock , ang ganda ng bahay ni Chlea ! nung pagka-akyat namin , ang daming rooms , parang hotel !

-"Chlea hinahanap ka ng yaya mo"

-"ahh , teka Junna hah , eto nga pala yung room nating dalawa , ilagay mo muna gamit mo sa loob , tapos Jougo i-guide mo nalang si junna sa guest room "

-"teka-"

-"Oy , bilisan mo nga , tatanga-tanga ka nanaman jan.."

Ang gwapo pala ni jougo kapag naka gray t-shirt sha , parang bagong ligo sha , basa pa kasi yung buhok nya ehh... Pero hindi ko parin sha type noh , eeewww. Mashadong moody !

-"Eto na nga ehh!"

*DOOR OPENS-JUNNA PEAKED INSIDE

.

.

.

-"AHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	11. Chapter 9

New Found Friend

-"Bakit nanaman ba?"

-[jaw-dropped]

This is the scariest room I've ever seen! make-ups , plushies , barbie dolls! , her room is so pink ! I hate PINK ! it scares my eyes!

-"Hoy , ANO NANAMAN BANG PROBLEMA MO HAH?"

-"pakisabi kay Chlea , aalis na ako!"

-"Teka , teka , wag kang umalis ! pag ako napagalitan nanaman ni Chlea ! lagot ka sakin !

-"Ehh ano naman !"

-'tumahimik ka na nga jan ! halika na sa guest room , andun na sina Cairo."

-"Hmmp."

.

.

-"Hi Junna!"

-"Hi Cairo :)"

-"Kita niyo , mabait naman si ate Junna ehh.."

-"Teka Cairo , ilang taon ka na ba?"

-"14 po"

*KAPOW !

-"Hey Jougo what was that for?"

-"Ang Arte mo kase , pacute ka ng pacute !"

-Ahh Cairo , 14 years old parin kasi ako , so magka-idad lang tayo , you don't need to call me ate :)"

-"Oh , okay :)"

-"Ahh Guys , gusto niyo nang maiinom , juice habang hinihintay yung midnight snack chaka desserts. ?:)"

-"okay lang yun Chlea"

-"juice saming apat"

-"Cofee sakin"

-"Sige wait lang haa "

.

.

.

-"Ahh Junna , sino yan?"

-'Sha si Junko ;)"

-"Ahh.. :)"

Cairo - ^_^

Lucifer -O.O

Jougo- #.#

George - (/=.=\) [hair covers the eyes]

-"T-teka c-cr muna ako..."

-"A-ako din"

-"Wag nyo n-naman akong i-iwan d-dito !"

Anubayan , nung nalaman nilang favorite doll ko si Junko , bakit agad sila nag-alisan? Buti nalang kamo hindi umalis bigla si cairo , ang bait niyang kaibigan , di katulad nung tatlong ungas , lagi nila akong kinakatakutan... Ibang-iba sa kanila si Cairo , so cute and friendly :))))) I cannot ask for more , may playmate na ako !

-'Pwede ba tayong maging friends Junna ? lagi kasi akong inaasar nina master kapag kasama ko sila ehh , sina George yung ibig kong sabihin..."

-"oo naman , naranasan ko na rin yan , dati kasi sa Tokyo , lagi nila akong inaasar ehh , tapos walang gustong kumausap sakin , natatakot kase sila sa ichura ko..."

-"ganun ba , bakit ba kasi ayaw mong ipakita yung mukha mo , may mali ba jan?"

-"wala naman , ayaw ko lang ipakita sa iba , baka kasi lalo silang matakot sakin ehh" [sad face]

-"Okay lang yan Junna , hayaan mo tutulungan kita maging matapang !"

. . .

-'Eto na oh , Junna , Cairo , nasaan na yung tatlo?"

-"nasa c.r. sila"

-"ahh ganun ba , sige sabihin nyo nalang sa kanila nanjan na yung juice nila ahh "

-'okay.."

Ang gaan sa pakiramdam ko nung nalaman kong kahit ganun si Cairo , kahit kasama niya mga bigatin , hindi naman ganun kasama ugali niya , at childish pa sha , nakikita ko sa kanya personality ko , nalulungkot nga ako para sa kaniya kasi , lagi nga shang tinutukso nina jougo , lalo na si Lucifer , lagi pa silang nag-aaway , at least naman may karamay na ako , at may friends narin ako ngayon , maybe my first day isn't a burden at all , baka sinusubukan lang ako , Luckily I stood firm and kind :). Si Cairo lang yung taong naging close agad sakin bukod kay Chlea , pati hindi a sha natatakot sakin , Now , I feel absolutely comfortable with him , I can now call him my true friend .

-"teka Junna , may nangyari ba talaga sa inyo ni Jougo sa men's room kanina?"

-"Huh? ano ka ba , wala yun , gusto niya kasing huwag akong pumunta ngayon dito ehh , may usapan kami , kaso ayaw pumayag ni Chlea sa sinabi namin ni Jougo... kaya ayun galit nanaman sakin si Jougo kasi nakasama ako ngayon , baka siguro ayaw niyang may makaistorbo sa kanila ni Chlea..."

-"Ahhh . . . . . Ewan ko nga kung bakit naging ganyan na si Jougo ngayon ehh . . . . . pero dati naman hindi sha ganyan...

-"Bakit? ano bang nagyari sa kanya . .?"

-"kasi ganito yon .."

-"Junna , Cairo ... baba na kayo , tatawagin ko nalang yung tatlo "

-"Sige "

-"Okay"

Ay bwiset ! bad timing talaga , sasabihin na sana ni Cairo ehh , hayy... itatanong ko nalang sa kanya mamaya . Ngayon ko lang nalaman ang daldal pala ni Cairo :)).


End file.
